Hidden Behind the Light
by Cherry7
Summary: Len Kagamine,age 14. I fight sirens and capture them for the safety of others. Life is hard dealing with crushes, rivals, weird friends, an annoying sister and now a group named Utau who wants the sirens too. Oh Joy.
1. Enter the Darkness

Hidden Behind the Light

_Chapter 1: Enter the Darkness_

There is light inside us, we may not be able to see it but its there. Whenever someone passes away the light inside us helps us go to heaven. Sometimes when a spirit passes away darkness engulfs it and therefore causes it to become a monster or what we call it a siren, once it's at that stage it can never go back.

"LEEEEN-CHAAAAN!" I slowly open my eyes to see my sister Rin smiling down at me. "What now Rin?"I manage to yawn out.

"We have to go to the park to meet up with the others remember?"

"GAH! I forgot!" Quickly I scramble out of bed and get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Rin just smirks and says "Well I was going to but then I heard you moaning out Miku-chan's name so I decided not to. So instead I recorded you sleeping! Want to watch the video?" A blush crept to my cheeks. "Rin give me the video!" I yell tackling her.

"Now now dear Lenny Miku won't approve of the position we're in." Rin states shaking her head in a no motion. "RIN!" Rin just sticks her tongue out at me and runs off "NEVER LENNY SEE YOU THERE!"

"RIN!" I yell chasing after her.

Once we got to the park I was still trying to catch Rin but she was too fast for me to catch. Rin just smirked and went to where the group was.

"Miku-chan! Len's trying to rape me!" Rin tells her hiding behind her.

"Liar!" I yell trying to grab the video from her. I swear sometimes my sister can be a pest.

"Rin-chan what did you do to Len-kun now?" Miku asks tilting her head a little. Rin just gave a sly grin. My face turns red as I realize her motives. "Well I recorded something pretty interesting this morning but Len here doesn't want anyone to see it especially a certain someone."

Not realizing Rin's hint she just stares at her in question.

This is Miku Hatsune. She's the kindest out of the group, she's also the densest. She's not one to realize things like love that quickly. Rin insists I have a crush on her which I kind of do but I won't tell her. Why? Simple, I don't trust Rin with that kind of stuff. You see if she finds out you have a crush on someone she'll constantly urge you to confess or do something and if you don't she'll do it for you or she'll drop hints to the person like she's doing now.

Oh right I forgot to tell you about Rin. Well, she's my twin but we aren't alike in some way. You see Rin's stubborn, sometimes annoying, hyper, nosey and loud …..Yup that sums her up. She is nice and will try to help you or cheer you up when you're down or something. She's a good friend and sister but sometimes she get too out of hand.

"Honestly Miku you can't be that dense can you?" A spunky brunette states.

That's Meiko Sakine. She's only normal when not holding a bottle of sake or in a bad mood. She doesn't do anything to us just Kaito…. I'm not saying she's exactly nice to us when she's drunk but it's not as worse like with Kaito. She has done some things to us in the pass when she was drunk like cut Miku's hair, spill sake on Rin's bow, shoved Kaito in the freezer, bit my arm…and then she smacked Gakupo in the head.

"What do you mean?" Miku just asks back.

"Nothing..KAITO STOP CHASING THE ICE CREAM MAN!" Meiko yells at a blue headed guy.

That's Kaito Shion. He's an ice cream addict as you can see, the only thing he's addicted to more than ice cream is Miku. Yes Miku he seems to have a crush on her too and he knows about mine. See I get along with Kaito more than anyone in the group well except Miku and Rin, so I tell him things that other people don't know. Call it girly or not but that's how strong our bond is. Yeah we are rivals in the whole romance area but we're still good friends.

"B-but he has ICE CREAM!" Kaito pouts. O yeah did I also mention he's the life of the party in the group, he's even more hyper then Rin.

"Kaito just give it up before Meiko's temper rises and she creams you." A pinkette sighs.

That's Luka Megurine. She's the same age as Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo and the most mature. Rin looks up to both her and Miku. The only weird thing about her is her obsession with fish, more specifically tuna. Believe it or not she's one of the few normal ones in the group.

Kaito just cringes at the thought of becoming pulp in Meiko's hands. "Maybe you're right."

"WAIT! Where's Gakupo and Gumi?" Rin asks sweetly?

Luka gives Rin a smile and says "Gakupo's busy running a few errands for me and Gumi's sick."

Miku then turns around with a concerned look. "Gumi's sick?"

The pinkette just nods and says "Gumi caught the flu a while back so she can't make it but don't worry Gakupo is taking care of her." At that statement Miku sighs in relief.

Gakupo Kamui and Gumi . They're also the normal ones in the group. They're both the smartest as well. Gakupo seems to have a dying romance for Luka which she constantly rejects. Gumi well she's just Gumi nothing much to say about her.

Finally I'm Len Kagamine. I consider myself to be a normal one in the group of course everyone calls me the shota of the group because of some of my features that resemble Rin's female ones. Hmm I don't honestly have much to say about myself though so I'll tell you about the group.

We are a group of people who specialize in catching sirens and keeping them away so they don't cause harm. We're also in charge of making sure that when a someone passes their spirit isn't devoured by darkness. We're all specially skilled to fight sirens some of us even have special powers.

Meiko Sakine, our warrior of the group she wields the element of fire and a really big sword (taller then herslef). Kaito Shion, he's more of our bait but also tends to join in the fight with his guns. His guns shoot ice cream (which Kaito specifically programmed them to do) but the ice cream is actually made of a sticky substance that will make you un-able to move if hit by it. Miku Hatsune, she is our shield and back up healer but does tend to fight alongside, she controls plants and wields a staff as a weapon. Kagamine Rin, she has the element of ice and wields a scythe, she tends to stand in the side-lines but occasionally helps us. Kamui Gakupo, he doesn't have an element either but he's a trained warrior or as he likes a samurai which wields his all powerful katana. Gumi, she's our healer so she stays alongside Rin. Megurine Luka, She controls wind so she wields fans as her weapons. At last me, I control water and my weapon of choice is my special blade given to me by Miku on my birthday.

A long silence bestowed us for a while.

"So what's the meeting about?" Kaito asks finally breaking the silence.

Luka turned to face Kaito with a serious expression. "Glad you asked Kaito, You see Gakupo sent me a report telling me that a siren has been reported to be seen in the city, more specifically here."

"So you sent us to catch it? We don't have any equipment Luka!" I yell.

Then as if on cue a loud crash came from the woods next to the park.

"Teto said she'll meet us here in a few so for now we'll have to manage with what we have." Luka responded.

"But Luka-san we can't let people recognize us!" Miku yells back at her.

"Don't worry no one will see us especially since that little event now let's go!" With that Luka ran off to the direction of the explosion.

Miku bit her lip causing it to draw some blood. "I'm not sure about this…"

I put a hand on Miku's shoulder and tell her "It's going to be fine if Luka thinks it's ok it probably is."

Miku just looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Len-kun" The next she did was unexpected. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned to a bright crimson.

"Well then let's go!" Kaito interrupted the moment making me give him a small glare.

"Yeah." Miku replies steadily walking next to Kaito.

"So Lenny I saw what happened there….YOU LIKE-MMMPHMM!" I quickly interrupted her rant by covering her mouth with my hand. "RIN shush it!" I whisper.

Rin just nods and I let go of her. "So what are you going to do about your competition there?" she whispers back. Shoving my hands in my pockets I walk a bit faster and reply "Simple, nothing."

Once we arrived at the scene it was not pretty at all. The once green grass now a scarlet color, Bodies piled all over the place, branches spread out, tree's burnt, small fires here and there and the worst part was a beaten and battered Teto lying in the middle of the ground our supplies scattered around her.

Quickly Miku rushed to her tears filling the brim of her eyes.

"TETO WHAT HAPPENED?" Tears dripping on Teto's face.

Teto opened her eyes and looked at Miku "I-it….h-has c-come f-for us…" She coughed in between words.

"Who!" Meiko asks now concerned.

Teto looked at our direction and smiled "U-utau.." and with that she collapsed again.

"Utau?" I mumble to myself now fearing what we might be dealing with may be able to cream us without a try.

_Who is Utau? Will Len ever confess to Miku before Rin tells her? Will Teto be ok? Where is Luka in all of this? Find out in the next chapter!_

**Authors Note: OK so this is my first fanfic so I hope you like and please review! Also no flaming but I will take constructive criticism.**


	2. Missing

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 2: Missing

I looked around the area for any danger. Luka was nowhere to be found and everyone was silent. Miku was healing Teto, Rin was helping Miku, Meiko was leaning against a tree looking down and Kaito was looking around for Luka.

"I'm done, Teto will be fine but she's going to be unconscious for a while." Miku said quietly.

Rin stood up and went towards me. "Len…do you think Luka's alright I mean she just ran off..What if she got hurt as well?" I looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Luka's strong enough to defend herself." I assure her but to tell you the truth I was worried myself.

"What should we do now?" Miku asks looking at all the bodies around us.

Meiko looked at us and sighed. "First thing first, we get our equipment and put it on. While we're doing that I'll call Gakupo and ask if he can come take Teto."

All of us nod in agreement. "What about Luka and the thing or person that cause this?" I question her.

"Well that's what I was going to say next. Len you and Miku will go search for Luka and the enemy in this direction." Meiko replies pointing west. "While Kaito and Rin look the opposite direction and I'll stay here taking care of Teto until Gakupo comes."

"B-but what if something happens while we're gone?" Miku stammers.

"Well Gakupo and Gumi installed a feature in our headphones that let us talk to each other instead of using cell phones." Meiko says pointing at Miku's black pair of headphones.

"How do we use them then?" Rin asks.

"You kids sure ask a lot of questions." Meiko sighs.

"KIDS? WE'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE WAY MORE MATURE THEN BOTH YOU AND KAITO!" Rin yells at her. Oh boy this can't be good…

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE RUNT! I'M OLDER THEN YOU SO THEREFORE WAY MORE MATURE" Meiko yells back.

"NUH-UH"

"YAH-HUH"

"NUH-UH"

Miku and I just watched them amused by the fight. I swear sometimes it seems like we're the adults in the group.

"DON'T NUH-UH ME LITTLE GIRL!"

"I CAN IF I WANT TO OLD HAG"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY SAKE"

Right then Kaito jumped into the fight. "ICE CREAM!"

"SHUT UP KAITO"

By then Miku and I already had our equipment on and left, leaving the three there fighting.

"So when do you think they'll stop arguing?" Miku asks twirling a strand of her teal hair.

"Probably when they realize we left."

Miku just sighs and smiles.

Suddenly I saw something sparkly on the ground. I went to get a closer look and saw it was a charm bracelet.

"A charm bracelet? Do you think it belongs to Luka?" I ask picking up the bracelet. It was silver and had different charms on it like a microphone and a treble clef.

"Hmm...Judging by the charms on it I'd say yes." Miku says inspecting the bracelet. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah…" I say staring at her. She looks like a little kid admiring a piece of candy in a candy shop.

"Well something as pretty as this needs to be returned to its owner!" Miku exclaims happily.

"Hmm wonder how it's going with the others."

[With Kaito, Meiko and Rin]

"Aaand then Leeen was like dude you're sooo druunk~" A drunk Kaito exclaims clinging on to Rin and Meiko.

"T-THAT IS SOOO F-FUNNY" Meiko hiccups.

"What are you three doing?"

"H-having f-fuuuun~" Rin says her bow deflated.

"Are you guys drunk?" Gakupo says looking at the empty bottles of sake on the floor.

"W-we had a driiinking gaaaameee." Kaito says hugging Gakupo.

"H-hey G-Gakupoooo has your hair always been p-purple?" Meiko asks poking Gakupo's head.

Gakupo was now getting annoyed at the three so he pushed Meiko away and put Kaito on the floor.

"So you three had a drinking game and got drunk?"

"YESH"

"Rin…you're fourteen you can't drink."

"S-so you're stupid looking and y-you're s-still stupid." Rin stuck her tongue out lazily.

"…That makes no sense." With that Gakupo got some pills from his pocket and stuck them in their mouths. "Here take thes-OW RIN YOU BIT MY FINGER."

"Y-you SUUUUUUCK WITH A CAPITAL Z."

No words came out from Gakupo's mouth. He just picked up Teto and left muttering "Stupid drunks."

[Back with Miku and Len]

"Probably they are…" Len mutters.

CRACK

"W-what was that?" Miku says getting closer to Len.

"Maybe we stepped on a twig or something." Len reassures her.

CRACK!

This time the noise was louder.

"Are you sure about it now?" Miku smirks.

"Just get ready to fight whatever is coming." We both got next to each other and got ready in fighting position.

A shadow appeared in front of us and my grip on my sword tightened. The figure got closer and closer and out came….

_Who is the figure? Will Luka be found? What about Utatu? What will happen to the drunk trio? Will Rin ever be able to drink? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out in the next chapter!_

**Authors Note: Another Chapter Done! Review Please!**


	3. Utau

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 3: Utau

As the figure came closer I sensed Miku getting unsteady.

Then the light illuminated the figure and there was Luka. She looked okay except for a few minor scratches but other than that nothing serious.

"LUKA!" Miku yells going up to her.

Something was off though, Luka's presence is usually comfortable and inviting but this one seems cold and distant.

"Wait! Miku!" I yell dashing towards them with my sword in hand.

"Huh?" Miku turns around.

I jump up and bring my sword down towards Luka only for my attack to be deflected.

"W-what?" I hear Miku say. I look at 'Luka' again to see that she's completely different now. Her skin was paler; her right eye was blue and her left eye red. Her black hair was up in to pigtails and a blue streak on the right side of her face. The scratches on her face were gone.

The girl just smirks and aims a kick at my head which I swiftly dodge. "Who the hell are you?" I ask aiming a kick at her feet.

The girl jumps tries to kick me again which I dodge again. Seriously what's with her and trying to kick my head?

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Len. Len Kagamine." I say.

"And the girl?"

"Miku Hatsune miss." Sometimes Miku can be too polite that even she can address someone like that girl as a miss.

"Ruko Yokune" Ruko replies standing behind Miku.

Miku stiffens and turns around and tries to punch Ruko. Ruko catches her fist and twists her arm making Miku scream in pain.

"MIKU!" I yell sending a wave of water at Ruko. I sure hope the others are ok.

[With Kaito, Rin and Meiko]

"UGH! I'M TIRED!" Rin complains sprawling out on the floor.

"Rin stop complaining and get up!" Meiko yells pulling Rin's leg.

"NOOOO" Rin says trying to kick Meiko away.

BAM!

Kaito shot both girls with his guns making them stick to each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Meiko asks trying to get away from Rin who was stuck to her arm.

"Getting some peace."

"Oh I see but….HOW DOES SHOOTING ICE CREAM GLUE AT US HELP?" Meiko protests.

"I don't know I just wanted to try it."

"You suck."

"I've been told."

At that comment Rin and Meiko both stepped away from the blue haired...err….man.

"Aww! Look at you three." A voice says clapping their hands.

The trio turn around to see a girl that looks Miku except her hair is black, her eyes are red and her skin is paler.

"Whoa! When did Miku turn Goth?" Kaito exclaims.

Meiko with her short temper just smacks Kaito. "It's not Miku you moron!"

"That makes more sense."

"Actually it is Miku, Miku Zatsune."

"SEEE TOLD YOU SO MEIKO!"

"KAITO! SHUT UP!"

Rin finally decided to do something and brought out her scythe. She aimed towards Zatsune's feet and attacked.

Zatsune dodged and kicked Rin's stomach. Rin took a few steps back clutching her stomach.

Kaito took this as his chance to attack and shot one of Zatsune's hands. Zatsune's hand was now stuck to a tree trunk.

Zatsune struggled to get free but failed. "What the hell?" Kaito grinned in victory.

Meiko dashed towards Zatsune, her fist now coated with fire. "THIS IS FOR MAKING KAITO ACTUALLY BE RIGHT AT SOMETHING!" She said as she punched Zatsune's stomach.

"What about meee?" Rin whined.

"Oh yeah and for hurting Rin." Meiko stated. "You happy now Rin?"

"Very."

[Back to Len and Miku]

I was growing tired and I could tell Miku was too. "Miku you up for a plan?"

Miku made a barrier out of vines and nodded.

"Well how about we combine our powers?" I ask.

Miku blinked twice before tilting her head to the side in question. "What do you mean?"

"Attack her with our strongest attacks at the same time."

"Sure." I then whisper my plan to her knowing the limited time we had.

"Are you two lovebirds going to stay in there or are you going to fight me?" Ruko asks growing impatient.

"Don't worry we don't want to keep you waiting." I say dashing towards her again.

Ruko smirks as she appears beside Miku and tries to attack her. Vines slowly start to wrap themselves around Ruko without her noticing. Miku trying to distract her more takes her staff and puts it in front of her.

Now the vines are completely engulfing her. "Damn it! You were just distracting me"

"NOW MIKU" I yell sending a full on wave of water at Ruko.

"Hai!" Miku replies flower petals coming at Ruko at full speed.

The water hit Ruko causing it to cut Ruko severely and the petals stuck to Ruko's body. Steam came out of the petals and was now burning Ruko's skin.

Ruko yelled in pain and collapsed.

"We did it." I say staring at her.

"Yeah but we still need to find Luka."

"Maybe Rin found her let me see." I say using the feature Meiko told us about. "Rin? You there?"

"Yeah." Rin replies.

"Did you find Luka yet?" I ask.

"N-no but we ran into someone." My eyes widen now knowing there are more people here then just us now.

"Us too maybe we should head back and try looking for her together."

"Yeah let's head back to where we found Teto."

"Right." With that I grab Miku's wrist and run back afraid that we'll get attacked again. Miku looked back at Ruko and sighed. "Luka hopefully we'll find you."

Once back together we talked about our battles. Then it dawned on me.

"Guys...those girls we're part of Utau."

Meiko looks at me and says. "I guess but what do they want?"

"I think they want to catch the siren too." I reply.

Kaito now in his serious mode says "Yeah, but what for?"

"I don't know Kaito…I don't know."

_Will Luka ever be found? What does Utatu want with the sirens? find out in next chapter!_

**Authors Note: Another chapter done so please review and sorry if my fight scene is bad.**


	4. Friends

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 4: Friends

"Luka!"

"Luka-san!"

"LUKA MY SLAVE!" Seriously you don't even need to think to guess who this is. I'll give you a hint. What's red and drunk all over?

"Luka-nii!" BIG HINT! Who's blonde, loud and hyper? I'll give you another hint it's not me or SpongeBob, if he has any hair…Does he?

"Luka!" I'm tired of giving hints.

"What do you want?" Luka replies.

"Where were you?" Rin asks pointing an accusing finger.

"Asleep." She merely replies putting Rin's dirty finger down.

Kaito and I sensed a growing disturbance, so we held Meiko back.

"Listen…let's forget about the siren for now. I think it's already been captured been captured." Luka says staring at us.

"Damn! I bet those two girls captured it!" Meiko exclaims.

"Actually Meiko I think you're right but it wasn't them it was someone with them." I reply.

"UGH I DON'T CARE! I'M HUUUNGRRRYYYYY! Let's go hooome" Rin whines.

"Wait weren't you and Meiko stuck together?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah but Meiko managed to get us unstuck with her fire."

"Ok…."

"Fine let's go before we run into someone else." Luka says.

We all nod and leave.

Once back home Rin stuffs her face with oranges.

"Rin don't eat too fast!" I yell trying to stop her but to no avail.

"Len nothing is going to happen." Rin replies munching on a piece of orange. Her blue eyes then widen and she begins to choke.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" I don't know first aid so I did what any 14 year old boy whose sister is choking would do. Scream like a little girl and panic.

"SOMEONE HELP ANYONE HEEEEELP!"

Rin's face was like a rainbow. There isn't a color that's not on her face right now.

"Len-kun! What's wrong?" Miku and Kaito suddenly appear at the door.

"RIN'S CHOKING!" I reply flailing my arms.

Kaito rushes to her and gives Heimlich maneuver. Rin spits out her piece of orange as a result.

"Rin you ok?" I ask.

"LEN! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" Rin replies and I can tell she's mad. "I'M SORRY." I say going into fetal position. Miku and Kaito just watch us fight until Miku interrupts.

"Rin you want to go to that pet place downtown?" Miku says trying to get us to stop fighting.

"YES!" Rin replies running out the door.

"Ok well umm I'll see you guys later." Miku follows Rin and both start walking downtown. I stare at Kaito and sigh. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

A moment of silence.

"Want to go with them?"

"Yes." We both look at each other stupidly and run out the door chasing after Miku and Rin. I started to regret our decision though…

"Look Rin! Isn't that top cute?" Miku squeals.

"Come on let's go buy it!" Rin replies throwing her bag filled with make up at us.

"KAITO CATCH IT!" I yell obviously not able to see because the bags I was carrying were blocking my view."

"WHY CAN'T YOU?" Kaito replies trying to catch the bag.

"Umm I don't know probably because THE BAGS I'M CARRYING ARE TALLER THEN ME SO I CAN'T SEE!"

"Oh….well you didn't have to be so mean…" Kaito grabs the bag and carries it now gloomy.

"OK let's go home now!" Note: Miku said this after 3 straight hours of shopping and 3 straight hours of me carrying all their junk and Kaito carrying a bag.

"YES!" I reply.

"After I go to this store!" Rin squeals.

"NOOO DAMN IT RIN!" I yell being out of character but that happens if you experience what I have.

Finally after an extra 30 minutes of shopping we finally went home. Once I got inside I threw myself on the couch and did nothing.

"LEN YOU LAZY BUTT COME OVER HERE AND HELP US!" Rin yells.

I groan in pain but get up anyways because you don't want to get into a fight with Rin trust me you'll end up rubbing her feet with a bump on your head.

"What?" I ask scratching my head. Rin just hands me a comb and a bottle of lotion. "You're going to give me a foot rub while brushing Miku's hair." Obediently I nod and rub Rin's feet and brushing Miku's hair. It was hard but I got it done.

"Thank you Lenny." Rin says sitting on the couch. I give her a small glare.

"Arigato Len-kun." As much as I want to glare at her too I just can't so I just smile and nod.

For the next 10 minutes I just sat on the floor watching TV while Rin and Miku talk about this guy in the manga Rin was reading.

"Man I wish I had a guy like Syaoran!" Rin complains.

"Yeah he's a sweetheart." Now my interest on their manga perked up.

"Who's Syaoran?" I ask.

"He's the guy from Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Sakura." Rin replies.

"Yeah he's so sweet to Sakura he gave her a bear and he even went as far as looking for Sakura's memories because he loves her sooo much!" Miku says still reading the manga.

"Oh."

"Oh my god! Zero from Vampire Knight is sooo cute!" Rin comments.

"Yeah but I like Yoh from High School Debut."

"What's so good about some guys in a manga?" I reply still watching TV.

"Derr Len! They are cute, sexy, smart, romantic and sexy!" Rin yells at me hitting me with her manga.

"OW! RIN! Wait…you said sexy twice."

"I know what I said brother."

Awkward silence.

"Well I need to go..Umm do something…yeah..." Secretly I have a plan that I think will help me get Miku plus I really had to go pee.

"WAIT LEN!" Rin yells.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

[Meanwhile with Kaito.]

Kaito lay on the roof top asleep dreaming of his sweet ice cream and Miku when he was awakened by a scream and fell off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_What is Len's plan? Will Rin keep asking Len to do things for her? Will Len ever learn first aid? Will they ever catch a siren? Who is the person helping Ruko and and Zatsune? Does SpongeBob have hair? WILL LEN BE ABLE TO PEE IN PEACE? Some of these questions will be answer in the next chapter._

**Authors Note: Alright there's chapter 4. Hope you like it and please review or else Len will never be able to pee in peace.**


	5. Love and War

**I forgot the disclaimer in every chapter haha XD. So here it is for this and the last 4 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 5: Love and War

Miku's P.O.V

I woke up to the scent of pancakes and bacon. Wait…Meiko's food usually smells like something burning….

BAM

My door was kicked down by Len and he had a tray on his hands. "Miku-chan! I made you breakfast!" He set the tray down on my lap then he took out a yellow rose and put in in the vase. "Hope you like it."

I blinked a few times confused by his actions. I saw that my pancakes were cut in the shape of a heart …

"Len...these pancakes are….."

Len's P.O.V

"Len...these pancakes are…ADORABLE!" Miku says stuffing a chunk of pancake in her mouth.

"Mmm~ -gulp- Delicious!" Her facial expression was really cute. I then notice she's staring at me, probably because I'm staring at her. "Len-kun do you want some?" she asks holding out her fork with a chunk of pancake on it.

I felt a blush spread on my cheeks as I nodded and hesitantly ate the chunk of pancake.

"Len-kun did you make this yourself?"

"Oh yeah! See I had to teach myself since Meiko can't cook."

"Oh. You should be a chef!"

"Thanks but it's not that good…"

Miku face was really close to mine and she had a determined look on her face. She poked my chest several times before saying. "Len-kun your cooking is the best don't doubt yourself." Her face was so close to mine that I couldn't help but lean in. "L-Len kun?" a blush adorning Miku's face. Our faces were getting closer and closer.

"MIKU-CHAAAAN~" Kaito yells running over to us.

…

Damn Kaito…

"Kaito-san?"

Kaito smiles at Miku and brings out a blue rose from his hand. Wait a rose? THAT WAS MY IDEA!

… More silence….

Miku blushes at the gesture and takes the rose. "Thank you Kaito-san but what for?"

"Oh nothing just thought you needed something to decorate your room." Kaito smirks and looks at me with 'HAHA I'M BETTER THEN YOU BETCH!' look.

"I know just where to put it!" Miku grabs the vase with my yellow rose and put the blue one in the vase as well. "There! Now both of my friends' friendship gifts are somewhere safe."

Both Kaito and I face palm at her comment. Miku yawned then stretched a bit. "I'm going to get ready so can you please leave." She says giving us puppy dog eyes. My legs started to unconsciously move by them and out the door with Kaito right behind me.

Once outside I silenced Kaito with his own scarf and dragged him to the nearest closet. My closet.

"Mphmm!"

"I'm sorry I don't speak muffled."

"MPHMMHMPHHHMPH!"

Maybe I should just take the scarf off Kaito's mouth….Nah this is too fun.

"Ok Kaito my dear buddy here's the deal, I'm going to lock you in this closet while I go win over Miku since you ruined a part of my plan and I can't afford you ruining it again."

Kaito's eyes widen then glare at me. "MASTER!"

Did he just call me his master? Wait…I think he meant to say bastard but it got muffled.

"Sure I'll be your master now be an obedient servant or slave and sit here quietly." I tell him then run out of the closet.

Now you may be thinking I'm evil but I have an excuse. See, I'm pretty competitive especially with Rin and Kaito over a lot of things like food, clothes, who gets to perform first and so on, which makes my evil side come out.

Anyways… Right now I'm trying to find Miku for the next step in my love plan. Unfortunately I run into the devil itself Rin.

"Heeeey Lenny!"

"What do you want now Rin?"

Rin's playful look turns into a serious but helpless look.

"Can you help me train?"

"Train?"

"You know like with my powers and stuff."

"Oh I guess I can."

Rin's face now beamed with happiness and her eyes were now sparkly.

"Thank you sooo much!" She glomps me.

"Yeah yeah now after I train with you can you help me find someone?" Now that is desperation right there. I mean it's Rin who would ask her for help? Pathetic and desperate people. Wait, I just asked her for help….ok just ignore what I just said.

"Would that person be Miku-chan?" She asks nudging my shoulder.

"Maybe and stop nudging me!"

"Pfft fine then."

"Rin let's just go train."

Once we were outside Rin and I faced each other with serious looks.

"WAIT ONE SECOND!"

Ugh what now? What does a blonde kid have to do to beat his sister to pulp and yes I still want to murder her for not letting me pee because she wanted me to do favors for her.

"Kaito-nii?" How the hell did he get out of the closet?

"Hey Kaito." Kaito smirks and looks at Rin.

"Hey Rin how about we** both **fight Lenny?" I feel my left eye start twitching at the name 'Lenny'. WAIT! THIS MEANS I CAN KILL BOTH OF THEM AND THEN I WILL LIVE HAPPY YAY!

"I'M GAME!" I yell happily.

"YAY NOW I CAN FINALLY TEST OUT MY ICE CREAM BAZOOKA!" My eyes widen at that instant. B-bazooka?

"Y-you know what I have to-GYAH!" Kaito stood there in front of me with a big grin.

"It works."

Rin walks towards us. "Kaito! I wanted to shoot Len with a bazooka!" Really people? A bazooka? It looks like they are distracted though...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I DIDN'T GET ANY LOVE AS A CHILD!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KAITO?"

"I FEEL SO MISUNDERSTOOD!"

Why do I hang out with them again? O well time to attack! Grasping my sword I lunge towards them while they are distracted.

"KAITO JUST SHUT UP!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN YOU HAVE NEEDS LADY! ARE YOU IN THAT TIME OF THE MONTH?"

Seriously people? Can't you see the giant sword coming at you?

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Rin freezes the sword right when it was about to hit her. I have a feeling this won't be pretty...

Rin turns around and you can practically feel the hate coming out of her. "_**DIE!**_"

"Meep!" A chunk of ice came towards me and made contact with my face. The last thing I heard was Miku's high pitched scream before I fell unconscious.

_What will happen Len? How did Kaito get out of the closet? Why did Miku scream? Why does Len dislike Kaito so much that he wants to kill him? Is Rin in that special time of the month?_

**Authors Note: Ok so I was stuck on this chapter for a while trying to think of ideas for it. Also I was working on ideas for a new story so I was distracted for a while. Well please review!**


	6. Attack of a Siren

**Thank you KeroNya and Overlord Valkyrie for reviewing!**

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 6: Attack of a Siren

[Miku's P.O.V]

"Meiko-san have you seen Len-kun anywhere?" Meiko seemed to be too engulfed in her food to even answer me. Hmm Meiko is busy so who else will know?

"Miku, Gakupo and I are going shopping you need anything?" Luka looks different today, her crystal blue orbs are gleaming with something that I can't explain and her face looks younger (Luka is pretty young though) and her skin is like glowing. Is going to the store really that exciting?

"Just get me some leeks and umm…some ramune." Luka nods and gives me a pat on the head. My teal colored hair covers my face so she can't see my blush. I feel embarrassed when she does that like if I was an obedient puppy.

"Len is outside with Rin and Kaito on the training fields if you're looking for him."

"Thank you so much for the help Luka-san." Running off to the training fields inspecting every inch of them for a trace of my blonde friend I came to the conclusion that well no one was there.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

"Len-kun? Rin-chan?"

….

No answer.

Weird, continuing my search I checked the rest of that field for them (it's a very big field).

*Rustle* *Rustle*

What the-

SNAP!

"Guys? Is that you because if it is I don't want to play this game anymore!" Wait, What if it's Ruko again?

A tall, buff figure stands right there in front of me. My best guess is that it's male by the body structure. It doesn't look human though it looks like…a siren!

Yup this thing fits the description Luka told us about perfectly! Pale, black eyes, big around 6'10, buff, parts of its body where mechanical and all in all it's pretty ugly. No offense siren sir.

Fudge. I don't have my weapon or my gear. I guess I'll have to do it manually then.

Ok so if I remember the tips that Len gave me earlier I may be able to take it on without my gear or weapon. Alright let's put those tips into some good use.

First tip: Run to the enemy.

Alright seems simple enough. Following the direction I start running towards the siren.

Second tip: Prepare to attack.

Clenching my fist and adding some of my weight onto my right foot I lift it and aim towards its head.

Third tip: Attack with everything you got.

Kick after kick, punch after punch I attack it with all I got but to no avail.

Fourth tip: If this fails then just scream for help.

…..No comment.

The siren must be figuring out that i don't have any energy left since it's starting to come my way.

"GET AWAY!" Making a good barrier out of vines I try to think of my next move while keeping the barrier from collapsing.

"Miku! We've found you!" Wait I know that voice.

"Rin? Is that you?"

"YESH"

"AND KAITO"

"Oh, right, and Kaito."

I wonder if they notice the siren trying to chuck rocks at us.

BOOM

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

I think they do.

"That is the siren trying to kill us Rin."

"Oooo"

Rin's right hand starts to glow as I watch with an intent look. A sharp dagger made of ice forms on her hand. Aiming for its head she lowers it and with a flick of her wrist she throws it. The siren falls with a loud thud and I get rid of my barrier.

"YAY I GOT IT!" Rin starts doing this weird but complicated looking victory dance and accidently smacks Kaito on the face.

"OW MY FACE."

"Kaito-kun let me look at it." Coming closer to him I try to look at his face which is being covered by his arm.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME MIKU-CHAN I'M UGLY." Now Kaito is sulking.

"Well that's something we can both agree with." A taunting smile evident on her face, Rin pokes Kaito several times with a long and REALLY sharp stick.

"Rin-chan can you please stop poking Kaito-kun with a stick. He's going through a lot right now." Grabbing the stick I walk over to the monster and poke it a few times to check if it's dead.

"Nee Rin-chan can you take care of this? I left everything at home." Rin nods and takes out a small transparent capsule. Splitting it in half she pours a purple liquid around its carcass and slowly the dead siren starts to evaporate as the liquid starts touching it and gets sucked into the capsule. A blue liquid swooshed inside the small capsule now.

"Well that's a job well done!" Kaito laughs giving us a thumbs up.

"Oh that reminds me have you seen Len-kun I need to tell him something important and Luka said he was with you guys."

Kaito and Rin look at each other and laugh nervously. "Well you see…."

* * *

><p>[Flashback Rin's P.O.V.]<p>

A chunk of ice collided with Len's head as he fell on the floor making him pass out.

"OH MY GOD! RIN WE KILLED LEN!" Kaito started flailing now on the verge of tears.

SMACK!

"SUCK IT UP AND BE MAN KAITO!" I yell as Kaito rubs his cheek furiously.

"That hurt though!"

"You deserved it."

Miku's scream then hit both our ears as a flock of birds passed by us. "That was Miku! We have to help her!" I say running towards the other side of the field.

"WAIT! What about Len?" My gaze lingered on Len's unconscious form before walking towards Miku location. "Leave him maybe one of those birds will poop on him or something."

"YAY!" Kaito skips over to me and by the way he fails at skipping.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

><p>[No one's P.O.V]<p>

"So you just left him there?"

"Yeah." Rin replies.

"You do know that there are rapists in this community right?"

Five seconds later…

"LENNY!"

* * *

><p>[Len's P.O.V]<p>

"LEEEEN DON'T SHOW MERCY THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT FROM YOU!"

What?

Before I knew it Rin was on top of me hugging me.

"Get off Rin." Rin looked around and then at me.

"Hmm no signs of a struggle and your pants are on..." Again I rephrase my question what?

"Ok I don't want to know what you're talking about so let's change the subject."

Kaito grins and looks around. "Did a bird poop on you by any chance?" What is with the weird comments and questions?

"No."

"So you didn't feel anything like this?" Did Kaito just smack me? This day cannot get any weirder..

"No did you feel anything like this?" Throwing an apple at his direction I grinned as it made contact with his head.

"Aa karma."

Rin giggles as Miku approaches me. "Len-kun can I tell you something?"

"Umm sure." What is this all about?

_What does Miku want to tell Len? Did Len get raped? Will Kaito wake up? What is with the weird comments and questions?_

**_Authors note: I'm back! Yay! My computer crashed so I couldn't upload anything and right when I got it back it crashed again and when I FINALLY got it back the charger stopped working. -_- _**

**SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7!**

"Hey Meiko is it okay if I bring over some guests to stay for the week?"

"Ugh! I knew those pictures were going to be used like this!"

"She's realy cute though" Curse my female features.

"Wow! Taito's power is amazing!"

**Review Please! Thank You!**


	7. Brothers?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Utau or any fanmade characters.**

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 7: Brothers?

"So Miku…What did you want to talk about?" Can't blame me for the awkward silence.

Miku who seems to be lost in her thoughts looks up with a blank expression. "Oh….right."

Closing her eyes she inhales the air around her calmly and exhales. "Did you see the cover of this week's issue of ML magazine?"

Where is she getting to?

"Umm...no." Her gaze shifts to me then at her purse. Pulling out a magazine she gives me a smile and points at the cover.

Hmm...Now what could be so wrong it's just me and Rin making out…Wait? What? MAKING OUT?

…No just no.

"Oh…this..isn't what it looks like." This is far from it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Pursing her lips Miku shakes her head and comes to a stop.

"Alright I won't push the matter any further." Taking big steps Miku walks along the mall's endless hallways.

"Miku…" I murmur.

* * *

><p>[No One's P.O.V]<p>

"Hey Meiko is it okay if I bring over some guests to stay for the week?" Hope was written all over Kaito's face as his dark blue orbs gaze at the brunettes figure.

"Sure but I'm not cooking for them." Slicing some tomatoes Meiko throws them into a large green bowl and sets it on the counter.

A growl escapes Kaito's lips as he glares at the bowl.

"They haven't even arrived yet and they're already getting special treatment."

**SLAM!**

"What does that mean?" Are you saying I'm a bad cook?"

"N-no"

"Good. Now, when are your guests arriving?" Grabbing a white towel off the rack Meiko wipes her hands on it and throws in some random direction.

"If I remember correctly they should be here in about 5 to 10 minutes."

"FIVE TO TEN MINUTES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? I NEED TO CLEAN THE WHOLE ENTIRE HOUSE AND MAKE MYSELF LOOK HOTTER! DO YOU THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO DO THAT IN 5 TO 10 MINUTES?"

"Since when have you been hot?"

**BAM!**

"Shut up and get go clean the guest rooms, after all you are responsible for every little mishap that happens during their stay." With that Meiko heads to her room to change and what not.

Meanwhile Kaito is still laying on the floor with this face on: T^T

* * *

><p>[With Len and Rin] [Len's P.O.V.]<p>

"UGH! I knew those pictures were going to be used like this!" Rin paces back and forth on the soft, bright green grass.

"I know, I know…those pictures are ruining our lives!" Rin's gaze wanders somewhere else.

"Who exactly are you? This is private property which means you're trespassing."

Two guys stand before us. They look familiar though.

"You guys are here!" Ooo now I know who they look like…

"Kaito. So you're girlfriend still playing hard to get?" A redhead with the same outfit as Kaito except there is red where the blue is.

Heading over to my direction he looks me straight in the eye and smirks. "She's kind of cute."

My left eye starts to twitch uncontrollably. Curse my female features….

"Yeah! I'm not Kaito's girlfriend why? BECAUSE I'M A GUY AND I'M NOT JUST KIND OF CUTE I'M HELL OF A CUTE!" A shocked expression is now visible on that bas-(language Len) I mean guy's face. Tch, calling me a freaking girl. I mean what makes you think I'm a girl? Besides the female eyes, long eyelashes, smooth pale skin, my round female face, my well groomed ponytail and my yellow (manicured) nails.

….Oh god. Note to self: stop spending too much time with Miku and Rin.

"Oh sorry." A nervous and awkward chuckle emits from Kaito.

"No that's not her, I mean even if Len was a girl he's to flat chested." EW. I rather stay a guy thank you.

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A BOY!" Watch, I bet Rin is going to start giggling and or make a disturbing, awkward, annoying or annoying disturbingly awkward comment.

**Giggles.**

3….

2…

1…

"Well Lenny you are a bit more in touch with your feminine side then the other male vocaloids, well besides Gakupo." THERE IT IS.

* * *

><p>[With Gakupo]<p>

Purple hair graced the floor as a brush attacks is smoothening its long locks.

"ATCHOO!" Grabbing a soft tissue from his vanity and giving a nice soft blow, Gakupo looked up to face the mirror.

"Someone must be either talking or thinking about me." Closing his eyes he licked his dry lips. "Mmm..Luka-san" Too bad his guess was way off.

* * *

><p>[Back with Rin, Li-Len, Kaito and the 2 strangers]<p>

"Gakupo? The one, who likes to wear a lot of purple, has long hair that is possibly longer than Miku's, wears a skirt dress thing and carries a fan."

"Ok! Ok! You are a bit manlier than Gakupo."

"A bit? The guy wears a dress! A DRESS!" I yell waving my arms for emphasize.

"Technically it's a jinbaori and armor."

"WHO CARES? Put your hand down Kaito. IT'S A DRESS. "

"Fine you're manlier than Gakupo. Happy?"

"No. That's not much of an accomplishment. I mean for all we know Gakupo can be a girl who fails at cross-dressing or something." Kaito raises his hand again.

"What?" My patience was running thin with these people.

"I need to go pee." Damn my eye is twitching again.

"Well then go."

"Nope I'm good now."

Rin who is standing right next to him suddenly pops out next to me. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM KAITO!"

"Am I still not manlier than Kaito Rin?" Rin shakes her head and sighs.

"That's sad three guys in the house and the only manly one is Meiko and she's a girl."

"That's messed up Rin." What's this weird tugging feeling on my head?

"Your hair is so soft and smooth!" What the?

…

This guy is creeping me out now.

"Umm thank you?" Great now I feel a hand going further down. Wait. THAT IS A HAND GOING DOWN MY BACK.

"Get away from me you pedophile!" Slapping his hands away I take a few steps back.

The rapist redhead gives me a wink and smirks. "I'm not that old for your information."

Mumbling a few curses I glare at him with all my might.

"Who are you anyways and why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're Kaito's brothers."

….Oh...My…God…there's more of it?

"B-brothers?"

"Yup. I'm Akaito and that's Taito."

Taito?

"Taito? I don't see anyone but you." Rin states looking around. I guess she didn't see him either.

"Right here." Another guy comes out from the shadows and I can't tell what he's feeling. His hair is purple but it's darker then Gakupo's but it's styled just like Kaito's. An eye patch covering his left eye and he's wearing the same thing as Kaito and Akaito except the the blue part is purple and the white is black, it was left open exposing his bandaged chest and he isn't wearing a muffler. His head, neck arms and hands are also covered in bandages. Blood stained the bandages.

"Dude you got a little blood on you." Rin points out.

"Oh? Where?"

"EVERYWHERE! NOW COME IN AND LET ME CHANGE THOSE BANDAGES." Pulling him inside Rin signals us to come inside as well.

As Akaito passes by me I feel him smack my butt before giving me a grin. That little perv.

**THONK**

"So who is going to explain why you're here."

"That would be me." Akaito speaks up. Of course the perv has to speak.

"Alright then enlighten me."

"Well you all know about Crypton yes?"

Crypton?

"Umm no actually I don't."

"Lenny you big dum-dum Crypton is the organization we work for just like Utau." Rin speaks leaning on one of the walls.

"Oh so that's who we ship the sirens to for safe keeping?"

Akaito nods before continuing. "Yup. That's the one. Anyways the leader of Crypton, Leon, sent us here to help you guys out."

"Leon? Why would he do that?" This time it's Kaito's turn to speak.

"That would be where I come in oh so dumb one, see; I sent a message to Leon informing him about Utau."

Akaito nods and keeps going picking up where Kaito left off. "He also found out that this place is where the siren are mostly popping out."

"Oh so you guys were sent here to help us am I right?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

"Len-kuun~ Rin-chan~" Miku makes her way towards us with a grin on her face.

Akaito seems to notice her too as a perverted grin etched its way on to his face.

Oh hell no.

"Miku-chan? What do you need?"

"Simple fight a siren that's right outside the mall." She replies her grin never leaving her face.

"Well let's go and capture it before Utau does."

Soon we're all outside the mall with our gear on, weapons at hand.

"My very first time capturing a siren with you kiddos how fun." Akaito grins.

"If you don't mind me asking Akaito-kun where are your weapons?" Miku asks sweetly with a slight embarrassed blush. Akaito smirked in response and not the cocky smirk the perverted kind.

"Of course I wouldn't mind a lady as gorgeous as you to ask me that!" That little perv.

Miku slightly blushes at the compliment before Akaito continues. "Anyways Taito and I don't need weapons and don't use them unless necessary we rather use our powers."

"So you don't have a weapon then?"

**THUMP THUMP**

"Shit it's here!" I yell taking a few steps back.

A screech makes its way into our ears. Akaito and Taito seem unaffected by the loud sound while the rest of us are actually covering our ears.

"Well better capture it and before it gets away too." Quickly in a swoop of his hand a bright red beam floats in front of us kind of like the light part of a light saber.

"What in the name of hell is that?" Reaching out to touch the beam Akaito slaps my hand away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? I mean come on it's just a little light."

"Well that little light can cut through you like butter."

"Pfft you're lying!" Reaching out again I touch the light on to get burnt by it.

"GAH! It burns!" I yell holding my hand closely to my chest.

"LEN!" Rin and Miku scream out simultaneously.

Miku grabs my hand and inspects it.

"Looks like a minor bruise but you won't be able to fight with that hand." Greeeaaat this day keeps on getting better!

"Fine I guess I'll stand by Rin for now."

"Rin and Len?" Akaito asks with a shocked face.

"Nah she's Jessie and I'm James. Anyways, what about our names?" He opens his mouth to speak but the siren crashes into him before he has the chance.

"PERVERTED PEDOPHILE DOWN!" I yell trying not to laugh.

"Great! Now we lost both the shota and the pervert!" Wow. Rin is such an awesome sister.

"Yeesh you're saying it like I died or something and put the magazine down! We are trying to fight a siren that can destroy this place if possible!"

"Well yea we are but since I'm not going to fight because I'm stuck babysitting you two! I got to have something to entertain myself with!" Taking a sip of her orange juice box she lazily flips her magazine to the next page.

Lazy sis..Anyways let's see how the others are doing.

Well Kaito is getting his butt whooped and in a bad but epic way must I say.

Taito is well, where is he? Oh there he is! He's just standing there with a psychotic look on his face, nothing new and Miku is trying to fight but Kaito keeps playing hero and blocks her way.

Wait a second…since when is Kaito so brave? Oh well. Wait again! Taito with a psychotic face? Ok I take back what I said that's something new!

"Kaito-kun! Just let me get a hit on it!" Miku whines from behind Kaito.

"No because –pant- if you –pant- do –pant- -pant- then you'll get hurt and then –pant- I'll be –pant- sad."

Pfft poser.

Miku flashes Kaito a smile then gives him a brief hug before taking out her staff and hits the siren on the upper left part of his head with it.

Did I forget to mention that the siren is huge? It's taller than the last one (Rin told me how tall it was)?

The siren roared (Yes roared) and seethed in anger by the hit. Its giant hand came down and smacked Kaito. (Haha!) Anyways Kaito is like flying so fast right now.

"Well it's all up to Miku-chan now." Rin mutters taking another sip of her orange juice.

"Yup that's what that idiot Kaito gets for playing hero and not letting his other teammates get a hit on the target. Wait. YOU GO HELP HER!"

Crushing the orange juice box and throwing it over her shoulder Rin sighs and looks at me. "Didn't I already explain this to you?"

"I can take care of myself and Akaito is a pervy pedophile we don't need him now go help!"

"NO!"

"THIS IS JUST LIKE YOU! YOU NEVER FIGHT AND IF YOU DO IT'S JUST LIKE 2 HITS AND THAT'S IT YOU GIVE UP!"

"That's because I don't need to fight that much!"

"YOU CAN'T ALWAYS DEPEND ON THE OTHERS RIN!"

"Fine I'll fight." Getting up and doing a few stretches Rin walks to join the fight.

"STOP!" Taito appears pushing her back to the chair she was previously sitting in.

"This is my fight and I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way." Taito says with the psychotic look still on his face.

His shadow then got longer than it should be and his hands started to glow and deep shade of purple almost black.

"I'll end the fight."

Knifes then came out of his shadow and started stabbing the siren with all its might. One by one the knifes fly in and hit it. Laughs emitted from Taito as he hit the siren and then jumped up and kicked the siren down. His shadow then started to mutate like cloning itself. The shadows then became 3 more Taito's but they don't look human they look like a shadow of himself.

All the shadow Taito's start to line up in a straight line and dash towards the siren. Once they separate each on turned their arms and legs into another set of jagged knifes and started to stab the siren with it.

With one last hit the siren exploded and purple dust fell.

"Wow! Taito's power is amazing! He was able to defeat the siren without a sweat!" Miku says looking at him with a happy expression.

"Yeah who knew? Anyways Miku umm...are you ok with umm you know...what happened earlier?"

Miku looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry I got over that quickly! I mean why would I get mad or upset over that?"

"Yeah...hehe"

"Well let's call it a day for today I'm tireeed!" Rin says standing up from her chair again.

"Yup me too." I say walking next to Rin. Her pace starts to increase though as I walked next to her.

"You okay sis?" Rin just ignores me and goes inside the giant house.

"Okay..?"

"Aa Len-kun I still need to tell you something but I'll tell you tomorrow k?"

"Umm sure Akaito."

Going inside my room and lay on my bed getting a good night sleep. What a day.

* * *

><p>[No one's P.O.V]<p>

"It seems that everything is going as planned Taito." A smirk now replaced the goofy grin Akaito had on a minute ago.

"Sure. Let's just capture the kid and bring him to master so we can get this mission over with."

"Patience my brother we still need to do a few more things before we finish this mission." Walking inside the house Akaito went upstairs and shut the door of their room.

"Whatever."

_Who is Akaito and Taito's master? Who is the person they want to capture? Why do they want to capture that person? How did those pictures of Len and Rin get on the magazine? What does Akaito want to tell Len? What happened to Kaito? What will happen with Rin and Len after their fight? Find out in the next chapter of Hidden Behind the Light!_

**Author's note: GAAAH! This chapter was a pain to write! The only part I enjoyed writting was the part where they introduce themselves! Also this was a really long chapter for me to write I wasted 6 or 7 pages on this! Anyways yeah since I didn't get any reviews the last chapter i'm asking for at least 2 or 3. So please review. Also since next month is October which means there is some halloween goodness in the next one and some new characters will be introduced!**

Preview of Next Chapter!

"Halloween?"

"Yeah it's the time when we get to dress up as other characters and ask for candy!" Miku says with a happy tone in her voice.

"Miku..do you notice something about Len? Something off?"

"Len we are going on this mission!" My back hits the wall as Meiko stares at me with serious eyes.


	8. Halloween Surprises!

**Thank you chibis of evil for reviewing on my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid, Black Rock Shooter, Gundam Seed, Kingdom Hearts, Shugo Chara, Naruto, Soul Eater, Sailor Moon, Rozen Maiden, Kuroshitsuji or Dragon Ball or anything except the idea, Selena, Marcos, Isaura, Steven and the kid that got killed.**

Hidden Behind the Light

Chapter 8: A Not So Pretty Picture

"Meiko, Len." Luka stands in front of Len and Meiko with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hai Luka-san." Len mutters looking at the floor.

"Aa good you're here! Well anyways, you two, as in you and Meiko, will be going on a special mission." Walking to her desk she sits down and continues her paper work.

"Ok we know that but what is the mission?" Len asks with an annoyed expression.

"Right! Well I need you to two to go and find this." Grabbing a piece of paper she shows it to Len and Meiko.

On the paper is a sword that resembles a staff. The blade is black and round forming a U-shape. The hilt being a nice sea blue with something written on it in Kanji but it's blurred so Len couldn't read it. On the end of the sword there's a string tied around it with attached to a small green orb.

"What the fudge is this? You want us to team up and go on a mission that I don't know how long it will take just to get this stupid piece of-"

"Language Meiko." Luka corrects the red Vocaloid. "This sword here is special."

Len's eyes traveled up to meet her electric blue ones. "Special? How?"

"This sword here is about I'd say 200 to 300 centuries old it belonged to one of Leon's ancestors who used it to fight sirens long ago. He was about Kaito's age when he died; he had a wife and kids and lived as a poor merchant in a small crowded house. He was the strongest man in the town though and one of the bravest, his powers were incredible, men envied him and that envy led to his death. The villagers ganged up on him and attacked him. He tried to fight them but realized he was out-numbered and that no matter how strong he is that he couldn't take them all at once. So in his last moments he concentrated in putting his powers into the sword as a last resort." Taking a sip of her herbal tea, Luka's concentrated on the pile of papers in front of her.

"He died. The sword was passed down to his only son Huyu who took over his father's place. Anyways point is this sword contains too much power more than if you add us, the sirens, Utau and why don't we throw in those superheroes that Kaito reads about together."

"You mean that little blade is THAT powerful?"

"Probably it's just an estimate though other could have thrown their powers in there too so it can be much stronger. Who knows?" Luka says scanning the papers she's holding.

"Aa and do you plan on using it?" Len says.

"Yup but be warned a lot people know about this sword now and wish to take it too, so you might run into Utau, thugs who wish to sell it for money, and who knows what."

"So you're sending a fourteen-year old boy and a drunk seventeen year old to get it for you instead of going yourself or something?"

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

><p>[Len's P.O.V]<p>

There is no way I'm risking my precious life for something like that. It might not even exist anymore!

"Look if this sword gets in the hands of Utau it might be game over for all of us! We need to get this sword."

"Well why don't you go for it instead of sending us?"

"Don't you see?" Luka says gesturing to her paper work

"I'm still not going."

I felt my back hit the wall as Meiko stands in front of me with a serious look. "Len we're going enough said."

Ok so this may not seem manly or whatever I don't care but Meiko's…scary, so I had no other choice but to agree with her.

"Good now that you two accepted you shall go NEXT WEEK." Say what?

"Excuse me?" Meiko states.

"Next week you'll go so get out." Luka says pushing us out the door. .Fudge?

Shaking Luka's weirdness I head towards the kitchen to get myself a banana. I feel a tug on my shirt and next thing I know I'm getting pulled to the closet in the hall. Wait…Since when did we have a closet?

"Len-kuun you're just in time." Is that Miku?

"Miku? Is that you?" I say squinting my eyes. Seriously that closet was dark.

"Yes~ anyways guess what day is coming up?"

"October 31st."

"Uh-huh and what is that day called?"

"Monday?"

"No silly it's Halloween!"

"Halloween?"

"Yeah it's the time when we get to dress up as other characters and ask for candy!" Miku says with a happy tone in her voice.

"Oh."

"Well?" Is it just me or is Miku acting like Rin a bit?

"Well what?" Miku pouts and crosses her arms.

"Well what are you going to be for Halloween?" Oh so that's what she wants to know.

"Myself" I say letting out a fake gasp.

"Nooo you have to cosplay someone!"

"What? Why? I'm not even into cosplay."

"Even if you don't like Leon is making us cosplay someone on Halloween." What? Leon?

"Why would he do that?"

"We're going on a special mission. All of us I mean."

"Ugh another one? Well then what is it?"

"Leon said that he might have found the Utau's base. He wants us to check it out but since they know our faces he wants us to be in disguise like any trick or treater."

"So why can't we just wear cloaks or something." A giggle is heard from Miku as she looks at me then at the door. "Easy Len-kun because it will look too suspicious even on Halloween especially since it's going to be a group of us."

"Alright I get it. So what are you going to be Miku-chan?" Miku winks and opens the door then looks at me. "That's a secret." Then she leaves the closet and heads to her room. Cosplay eh? Wonder what I should be...

Closing the door carefully I head towards the kitchen and grab a banana. Hmm since they can recognize me then I should wear some makeup and a wig, maybe some contacts? Blonde hair won't work on me since I'm already blonde and they might be able to recognize my blue eyes too. Hmm so that crosses out blonde and blue-eyed characters…

"Len." I turn around to see Rin standing there looking past my direction. Seems she's still mad at me, well better apologize before I dig a deeper hole for myself.

"Aa Rin look I'm sorry for what I said to you during the fight yesterday. See I was kind of tired and what not and seeing Miku and the others get beaten up was pretty hard for me." Scratching my head nervously I wait for her response.

"That's ok Len I forgive you. Anyways I came here to tell you that we have to go shopping for our cosplay." Good. That might help me pick a cosplay.

"Hey Rin what are you going to be?" I ask curious to find out her answer.

"Hmm I was thinking something simple but not too simple like Toph from Avatar or Sakura from Naruto." She says looking at me with a smile. Hmm seems like a good match for her.

"Soo how about you?"

"I don't know..." Rin's smile turns into a smirk as she looks at me with mischievous eyes.

"How about Roxas?"

"No blonde's please."

"Aw ok then. Hmm. How about Ciel from Kuroshitsuji?" That might work.

"Maybe, got any other suggestions?"

"Let's see, Souseiseki from Rozen Maiden?"

"Isn't that a girl?"

"Yes, how would you know? It's not a very guy-ish anime Len."

"I had to watch it with Miku and Teto one time."

"Uh-huh" Why? Why did I have to give her more fire to burn me with?

"It's true but no I'm not going as her so give me another suggestion."

"How about Ash from Pokémon or hmm KRILLIN!"

"Krillin? You mean the bald dude that always gets owned in Dragon Ball?"

"YES! HE'S THE PERFECT MATCH FOR YOU!"

"You know what I'll pick by myself." Seriously she wants me to cosplay Krillin? Something is missing in her head.

"Fine you party pooper."

"Correction, I don't like going to parties nor do I poop in them."

"THAT WAS AN EXPRESSION."

"Touché"

"LEN! RON! GET IN THE VAN!" Hmm seems like Meiko got drunk again…

"IT'S RIN MEIKO RIIIIN! R-I-N" Rin says dragging me in the large vehicle. Once inside we take a sit next to each other Kaito on my left and Rin on my right, Miku being on her right. Meiko sat in the passenger's seat while Gumi sat in the driver's seat, Luka and Gakupo sitting in the two seats in front of us.

"So where we going?" I say looking at Luka.

"We're going to a tailor Leon hired to make us the cosplay since we don't have much time to make one." Luka replies looking at the paper on her lap. "He said she's one of the best in this place and that she can do any cosplay under a day." Woah this person must be like the flash to be that fast. I mean it usually takes Rin 2 or 4 months to make one simple cosplay.

"Wow, that's super! Nee where's Akaito and Taito?" Rin asks looking at the trunk.

"Rin I doubt they're in the trunk." Really. Sometimes I worry about Rin's mental health.

"No they're not in the trunk but they are at the place already." Gakupo replies looking at Rin weirdly.

"Oh." Disappointed and embarrassed Rin slumps down in her seat but then got back up since the seat belt started to choke her.

"Looks like we're here~" Gumi says opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

Once I got off I saw a small house with a sign on the window saying '_Lily's costumes/ tailors shop' _small place really.

"Luka-chaaan!" Rin whines stomping her left foot repeatedly.

"What?"

"You're telling us this shi-"

"LANGUAGE MEIKO." Luka says again.

"Fine, you're telling us that Leon made us come to this little cardboard box?"

"Yes this box is one of the best." Walking into the small box-I mean shop I take a look around to find Luka talking to a blonde girl. Weird she looks like Luka, Rin and Miku put together and a little like Meiko. She has blonde hair down to waist almost touching her thighs and blue eyes like Rin's.

"Len~ you're here already!" O hell no. I cringe as I turn around to see Akaito standing there with his perverted pedophile smirk of his.

"Hey Akaito." Wonder what this sicko is going to be, probably a prostitute or something.

"Aww you don't sound too happy to see me." Aww well I'm not.

"Oh sorry. What would you like me to say?" I reply with a hasty look.

"Something like 'OMG MY GOD IS LIKE HERE!' or 'PEOPLE PEOPLE THE SEXINESS HAS ARRIVED!"

"No."

"Fine I'll go with just a plain 'I LOVE YOU AKAITO LOOOOOVE YOUUUU'" Seriously what is wrong with these people?

"How about Akaito-baka?" Meeting up to his faze I finally realize that A) Akaito is like two heads taller than me B) Akaito didn't zip up his pants or his shirt for that matter C) Akaito can probably carry me with ease and can easily do 'stuff'

"Tsk tsk tsk. No no no. Nu-uh uh uh."

"IS THIS GOING SOMEWHERE?"

"Nooo but I just love when you're all mad at me, makes you look more feminine!"

"Hahaha." Sarcasm. Can't live without it.

"Len-chaaaan! You got to get your measurements for the cosplay you want!" Ugh I still haven't been able to figure out the cosplay I want to wear!

"Ok." I say walking into another small room with a bunch of fabric lying around.

"So which cosplay are you choosing?" Damn you Akaito! I could have picked one by now if it wasn't for your comments.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Oh well I can help you! My name is Lily by the way!" Lily gives me a sly wink and goes to a drawer. Wait was that there? Opening it she takes out a random book. Oh I know I'll cosplay a book!

"Here try looking through the female section of this."

"I'm a male."

"Oh. Gomen I thought you we're female like you're sister." Yup being a girl's twin sucks.

"It happens a lot so I'm used to it." Lily nods and flips open the book showing me the male section of the book. Scanning the pages I finally find a cosplay I want and point at the picture.

"This one. I want to cosplay him."

"Shinn Asuka hmm? Well that doesn't seem too tough so I'll just take your measurements and get started.

"Alright." I say stretching out my arms.

* * *

><p>[With UTAU]<p>

Ruko and Zatsune look at each other and then at the three new recruits. They specifically focus their gaze on one specifically. She was supposed to take over for their master for a few weeks while she was gone on a vacation. Ruko scoffs and looked at their substitute leader. "Listen you, I'm not going to take orders from a replacement it's either the real deal or I'm just going to do my own thing."

The new recruit just stares at her before swiftly disappearing and re-appearing behind Ruko, a cold metal dagger on her throat. "First off my name is Isaura and secondly you have to take orders from me because I will be with you for a long time and I will report to master for defiance."

Ruko just nods and looks at Isaura then at Zatsune.

"Good now that we got that settled let's introduce ourselves." Pointing at the brunette, Isaura looks at Ruko and Zatsune. "This is Selena." Then points at the boy next to her. "That's Marcos." Smiling she looks at Ruko and Zatsune. "You know my name now please tell me yours."

Zatsune takes a step forward and looks at Isaura. "I'm Zatsune and that's Ruko." Nodding Isaura takes a scroll from her bag and puts it out on the table. "The master sent me a report saying that the Vocaloids are close to figured out where this base is and are planning to attack it."

Ruko and Zatsune look at each other then at the scroll. Ruko looks at Isaura directly in the eye and glares. "How did they figure it out?" Isaura merely glares back and responds. "One of you was stupid enough to enter without a care in the world."

"Must have been Neru she's too distracted by her phone to care." Zatsune mutters.

Isaura nods and looks back at the scroll. "We'll take care of it, anyways, since they found out about the base I'm sending Marcos to go and spy on them for a while feeding us some information then on Halloween we strike. Marcos will lead them to an empty warehouse I discovered, fooling them into thinking it's our base and that this one is actually a fake and that if they go here it would be a trap. Finally once they arrive at the warehouse Selena and I will be there waiting for them where we will kill them."

"Question." Ruko asks.

"What?" Isaura says sitting on an empty chair.

"What role do we play in this plan?"

"You're the bait and the backup."

"Oh greaaat." Ruko mutters sarcastically.

"What?" Isaura says standing next to Ruko.

"OH YAY THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" Yells Ruko laughing nervously.

"Yes, Halloween will be fun. To think in just three days we will be getting rid of Vocaloid once and for all. Alright Marcos go do your task." Isaura exits the room and walks outside to the park.

Marcos sighing leaves to the find the Vocaloids. Not before taking a document from the counter Isaura had written for him to be accepted in the Vocaloid group and stuffing it in his backpack.

* * *

><p>[DAY 2 BEFORE HALLOWEEN]<p>

[Len's P.O.V]

"So umm Meiko why did we hire someone to clean the house for us when we can do it all by ourselves?" I ask looking at the boy in front me. He looks like my age but he can't be my age, I mean looks can fool you.

"Len, Len, Len, Lenny, Len, Len." Oh god why is everyone starting to sound like Rin now?

"Get to the point Meiko."

"Well I'm too lazy to do stuff around here you're too lazy to do stuff around here so we need someone who's not and THERE WE HAVE IT." She says pointing at the poor guy.

"So what's his name?" Rin asks twirling a strand of her short blonde hair.

"I don't know but let's call him Steven." …..No comment.

"Sure whatever I don't care as long as he doesn't go in my room."

"Sheesh Len you like if he was some sort of pet." Rin says.

"No that goes for all of you it's an ugly world there." Seriously, never go there. I warned you.

"O-ok…." Rin looks away from me with this face to be exact: O_O.

"Anyways, did Leon clear up on what we're going to do on Halloween?" I ask looking at the other weird people in the room.

"Oh well-"

DING DONG.

"WHO THE ***RAINBOWS*** IS IT?" Meiko yells at the door throwing a vase at the wall.

"MEIKO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE LANGUAGE?" Luka yells at her getting a tazer. Okay is anyone going to open the door and where did Luka get a taser?

Sighing I open the door knowing that Luka and Meiko would start a fight then Rin would jump in randomly and then they'd all start a fight over some stupid subject like peppers. God I hate peppers. Peppers remind me of Akaito and why the *SUNSHINE* am I talking about him when I'm supposed to be looking at who's at the door. O it's some guy with a backpack. "Look if you're going to sell me something just tell me what it is so I can shut the door."

"No I'm not here to sale stuff I'm actually here to join you guys."

BAM

That's me getting rid of salesmen.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

-1 min later-

O CRAPIOLA.

Hurrying back to the door and praying that dude is still there. Luckily by the time I open the door he still is.

"Dude, What the hell?" (A/N Me: VBOSJGBFWE ALL MY HARD WORK AT CENSORING RUINED!)

Hmm I'm sensing he's pissed. Well Fuck. (A/N Me: GAH NO I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS –goes on strike-)

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, anyways, you're here to join us?"

"Yeah."

"Well ok come in put your stuff somewhere and help yourself to anything." Stepping aside I look at the dude.

"Well?"

"That's it? You're not even going to try to prove if I'm good or whatever?" Seriously is he trying to makes us not trust him?

"No I'm too lazy to now come in or stay out there." Going back to my original place on the floor. The guy just comes in and puts his backpack on the floor and sits next to me.

"So what's your name?" I say tired of calling him that dude.

"Marcos, yours?" He says looking at Meiko, Luka and Rin now on the floor cat fighting.

"Len and don't mind them they always do that." I look over at the trio again to see Rin scratching Luka's face and Meiko biting Rin's leg.

"Yeah you'll get used to that…I'll give you a tour." Pushing Marcos into the hallway and up the stairs I look back at the girls and sigh. Girls…

* * *

><p>[1 DAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN]<p>

Marcos has been doing fine so far, after I gave him a tour of the place we trained a bit and I tested his abilities and then we told him about the plan about the whole Utau base operation.

So now we're going back to that creepy shop and get our cosplays so we can finally commence plan H.

"Len-saaan~" Please don't let it be Rin, Akaito, Kaito or Meiko. Wait scratch that. Please don't let it be Gakupo, Rin, Kaito, Akaito, or Meiko or all 5 of them.

"Len-san your hair is sooo soft." DAMMIT.

"Akaito get away from me before I put a restraining order on you."

"Aw why would you do that?"

"Sexual assault of a minor." Akaito grins to himself and looks at me.

"You look like you're 10 instead of 14 like a little bunny." What?

"Why are you such a weird pedo?"

"CAUSE I WANT TO NOW LETS GOOOOO!" Great now I'm being dragged by the pedo, and now I'm being thrown in a van by a pedo. WAIT WHAT?

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!" O wait….the others are in here too. OH.

Well I guess I have to explain the seating now hmm? Alright keep up it goes in the front Luka and Gumi, Gumi is driving by the way, then it's Kaito and Meiko next is Me, Taito, Gakupo and Akaito, thank god and wait where are Rin and Miku supposed to sit?

"Rin, Miku, you guys are going to have to sit on someone's lap or go in the trunk." Luka instructs.

"TRUNK! TRUNK!" Rin practically yells loud enough for people on the other side of the country can hear.

"Umm no we'll sit on someone's lap." Miku says wincing at the thought of being stuffed in a trunk with Rin for like 10 or 20 minutes.

"Fine go find a person willing to-"

"MIKU-CHAN RIGHT HERE~" Kaito yells. Oh fudge no.

"Kaito don't you think she'd be uncomfortable sitting on your lap since you're…really tall?" I know, I know, lame excuse but hey I'm under a tight schedule and I don't have time to think things through.

"No she wouldn't-"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO." Rin yells at Kaito then winks at me. Sometimes it's nice having Rin as a sister. Sometimes.

"FINE!"

"It's ok Kaito I'll go sit with Len-kun." HA AND MIGHT I SAY HA.

Kaito just stares as Miku go sits with ME. MWAHAHHAHAHA –cough- ok sorry my evil side got hold of me. ANWAYS. Miku sits on my lap and waves at me. Waving back I look at Rin who's pondering where to sit at.

"Rin-chan~ you can sit on me if you'd like." Akaito wearing his oh so gorgeous, I'm being sarcastic; smirk pats his lap inviting Rin to sit on it.

"Akaito Rin wants to sit on Gakupo's lap."

"I do?"

"YES YOU DO RIN."

"Okay I do." Awkwardly Rin goes towards Gakupo and sits on him giving me a 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN REVIVE YOU THEN TORTURE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN.' look.

So I'm going to skip the whole conversation/singing/fighting part of the trip there and just get to when we got here.

"AH~ YOU ARE BACK!" I don't know but for a reason Lily reminds me of Rin when she grows up.

"Yeah now give us our cosplays so we can leave and never come back." That might of sounded mean but you try standing next to Akaito and Kaito for a minute then tell me if you don't want to get the hell away.

"Fine pouty pants." Lily goes in the small room where she took my measurements and come back with 9 different colored paper bags with drawings on them.

"Ok let me explain which is which, the green bag with an umbrella on it is Miku's, the yellow one with a sword is Len's, the orange with a crown is Rin's, the pink with a butterfly is Luka's, the red with a plate of food is Meiko's, the blue with a rainbow is Kaito's, the purple with a music note is Gakupo's, the white one with cake is Gumi's, the dark purple is Taito's and the red chili pepper one is Akaito's." Handing us the bags she smiles and waves at us.

"Is everything in here though?" Luka asks inspecting it.

"Yup! Costume, wig, contacts!"

"What about props or accessories and the shoes?" Kaito, YES KAITO, asks.

"Oopsie forgot to hand those to you~" Skipping now back into the room Lily comes back with large boxes the same colors as the bag.

"Okay so the green one-"

"WE GET IT." I say.

"Fiiine~" I guess I must of hurt her or something because she threw the boxes at us and waved goodbye.

"BYE NICE LADY!" Kaito yells at Lily once we're out the door.

Skipping the trip back again where Akaito kept doing stuff and when we get back where we just watch scary movies to Halloween.

* * *

><p>[HALLOWEEN DAY]<p>

"Alright guys you know the plan for today, dress up and meet at the rendezvous or aka the park then go over the plan and shit then practice and go off." Meiko explains looking at a map.

"Hai." We all say before going to our rooms to change.

* * *

><p>[10 to 15 minutes later]<p>

Rushing down the stairs I head to the park and sit on the grassy area waiting for the others.

"Hey Len." I hear Marcos say. Looking up I see him dressed as a zombie, his hair was messy and his clothes were ripped and stained red and his face well it's hard to describe but let's just say it looks epic.

"Nice zombie costume but aren't you supposed to be in cosplay?" I ask looking at Marcos closely.

"I was going to but I didn't have any time so I just came like this." Fair excuse.

"Ok well let's wait." Patting the patch of grass next to me I wait for someone to arrive just so I can see their cosplay.

"Hey Marcos, who do you think they'll go as?" I say looking at the distance where I see two kids in Pokémon costumes running around.

"I'm not sure they are pretty random so they can go as what you'd expect them to go as or what you least expect them to go as."

The girl dressed as Ino was now pulling the Naruto's hair trying to get some of his candy but failing at it.

"Well that is true but I guess I'll take a wack at it and guess. My thoughts are that Rin is going to be that girl from Final Fantasy 13 Lightning, Miku is going to be someone from Rozen Maiden, Kaito as Ed, Meiko as something boy-like such as Tenten, Luka as Lacus, Gumi as I don't know about her and I'm too lazy to say the rest."

"Seems kind of accurate."

"Marcos! Len-kun~" That must be Miku. Miku runs up to us wearing a long black coat that's opened in the front revealing a black bra and some shorts like the ones Rin wears. Her hair is died Black and a scar is on her stomach.

"Guess who I am~"

"Um I don't know Sailor Moon?"

"What? Noooo~ I'm Black Rock Shooter~" Hmm explains the whole black hair and clothes thing going on.

"Cool wait, did you dye your hair that color?" Dang...she looks good in black too...

"Yes but it's not permanent."

"Oh good, so how did u get that scar?"

"It's a fake Len." Thank god.

"Oh."

"By the way nice zombie costume Marcos" Miku says giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"YO RIN IS IN THE HOUSE!" Yay, that's sarcasm again.

"Yo Len what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Shinn from Gundam seed." Rin looks at me with her now green eyes and smiles. "Nice." Rin is wearing a black dress with a white ribbon on the corner, her hair is now black and her bangs are now short and the front of her hair is curled from the front and some weird antenna thing is on her head as well, black tights are underneath her dress and a choker with white rimming on it. A pair of black flats covering her feet.

"Let me guess you're a shinigami?" I say pointing at her scythe.

"Nope I'm Death Master from Black Rock Shooter." Oh so Miku and Rin are both cosplaying from the same series.

"Miku-chaan~ you make a wonderful Black Rock Shooter!" Here comes Kaito dressed as Riku from Kingdom Hearts, the first one.

"Wow thank you Kaito and you make a wonderful Riku too." Miku smiles at him.

"Aren't you a bit too you know, accelerated to be Riku?" Kaito looks at me with a not Kaito look and shakes his head.

"You know Len you did get here about 5 or 6 months ago along with Rin."

"Yeah so?"

"You don't know."

"KNOW WHAT?"

"That's for you to find out." What is he going on about? As if our short conversation hadn't happened Kaito goes and starts randomly dancing with Rin the Macarena.

"Are you sure you still want to be in our group Marcos?" Seriously usually people run away after an hour yelling "YOU PEOPLE AREN'T NORMAL." Or "I AM JUSTICE! I AM KIRA." And the one directed to Meiko and Rin "YOU'LL HEAR FROM MY LAWYERS." But he's been here for three days without any hassle or thoughts of leaving.

"Yeah it's kind of awesome being here, it's like watching tv."

"Okay suit yourself."

"HELLO BETCHES!" Meiko and Luka pop out along with Gakupo and Gumi. Luka is dressed as Shippuden Hinata and Meiko is Sailor Mercury, Gakupo is Kanda and wait…MEIKO IS WEARING A SKIRT?

"HOLLY GUACAMOLE!" Kaito yells tackling Meiko. "MEIKO'S BEEN REPLACED WITH A YOUNG GIRL!"

BAM

Hehe nice.

"I AM MEIKO YOU IDIOT!" Meiko kicks Kaito's head repeatedly and then well throws him across the park where he lands on a poor little girl dressed as a fairy princess.

"Meiko-san calm down!" Gumi who is dressed up as Tsubaki tries to calm the angry Meiko.

"LEN YOU LOOK ADROABLE IN YOUR LITTLE SOLDIER OUTFIT!" Ugh. My face which was like this: :D now turned into this: (ﺧ益ﺨ ) also known as my Excalibur face.

So anyways here comes Akaito dressed as Ikuto who's dragging Taito who's dressed as Beyond Birthday from Death Note.

"Pervy cat."

"Alright since everyone's here already let's discuss the plan."

"Umm Luka we forgot to make a plan…" Rin says pouting.

"Who was in charge of that hmmm?" Luka glares at Kaito then looks back at Rin.

"You we're Luka." This is the part where a normal person would go silent and say "oh…" or deny it but this is what happened.

BAM

Ah violence how I love thou.

"Owie."

"Ok since we don't have a plan let's just run it and start attacking everyone." I'm totally fine with that plan.

"Hell yeah." I say walking to the forest and towards the base.

"WAIT! I have to tell you something!" Marcos interrupts my manly march to the base.

"What?"

"It's a trap I learned from a source that Utau's real base is on the other side of the forest." BAM! That's the sound of my reputation being harmed.

"Oh. Should have known Utau would trick us like that." Walking towards the other side of the forest along with the others who weren't sure about it themselves towards a warehouse in the middle of the forest.

"WAIT! That's not it it's near here now follow me." Marcos walks a bit outside the forest to where 4 or 5 houses are located. "Their base is there in that red house."

Kaito walks up to the house holding his guns and looks in the window. "You sure?" Marcos nods and steps back.

"Alright team let's go in." Meiko says stepping back and burning the door to a crisp with her fire.

Kaito runs in with his guns and aims but just stands there. "No one here." Luka walks in her wig swaying side to side as she looks around. "Check the rest of the place, Rin stay here with Gumi in case someone comes in."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile with Utau]<p>

Isaura, now frustrated and angry at the fact that Marcos didn't bring the Vocaloids to the place they he was supposed to bring them to looks at Selena, Ruko and Zatsune with a frown. "What the fuck? Come on we're going to find Marcos and the enemy." Without another word Isaura left the unstable building not caring if the others followed her or not.

* * *

><p>[Back with the Vocaloids] [No one's P.O.V]<p>

Several children passed by the house to trick or treat which Rin and Gumi apologized for not having candy. Children ran by every house trick or treating some adults and teenagers as well.

"Damn, seems like they aren't here..." Luka smashes her fist onto the hard wooden table in anger.

"They probably found out we were coming." Kaito says looking out the window.

That wasn't the case though.

"Marcos are you sure this is the place?" Rin stares at him with serious green eyes that were once blue.

"Yeah my sources told me so."

Akaito hadn't been convinced though. "Who are your so called sources and how do they know how Utau members look like?"

"I don't know how they know how they look like but my sources are the workers in Crypton."

"I still don't believe you but since it's Crypton we're talking about I'll let it slide." Akaito looks outside towards the eager trick or treaters and smiles.

"Looks like we would have had a hassle with those kids out there."

BAM

The wall that once stood is now crumbled on the floor getting stepped on by a girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. A silver and black chainsaw in her hand.

"Marcos you liar!"

* * *

><p>[Len's P.O.V]<p>

So here we were enjoying ourselves while we look for Utau when this girl with a chainsaw shows up calling Marcos a liar.

"Hey Marcos…did you cheat one her or something." Here is a common sight my viewers: Rin budding her nose into someone else's business.

"No, she's a friend of mine." Marcos stares straight at the girl and looks away. "Her name is Isaura and she's temporarily in charge of Utau."

The whole gang gasps at the new information given.

"So does that mean?" Miku asks.

"Yeah I'm also from Utau." Damn I knew he was too good to be true. I mean who can survive living with Rin, Meiko and Akaito for that long? Besides us though.

"What the hell Marcos? You fooled us." Isaura says.

"These guys, the ones you want to kill are my friends now and I've really enjoyed these past few days with them." Marcos opens his backpack and takes out a machete that looks unused and points it at Isaura. Isaura looks at the machete and then at Marcos.

"What you want to fight?" Marcos nods in response.

"Fine." Dashing with her chainsaw in hand Isaura jumps up and throws it at Marcos. Marcos tries to dodge it but the chainsaw takes a rough turn and slices Marcos. Surprised Marcos looks at Isaura to see her hands holding a string that's attached to the chainsaw she threw.

"That's for disobeying orders…..betch." Well that didn't turn out how we wanted it to.

Gumi rushes to aid Marcos while the rest of us ready our weapons .

"WAIT!" Another girl with short brown hair with a bit of light brown hair at the top rushes towards us and stops us.

"I'll fight her." Taking out two Katana's she gets in a battle stance and glares at Isaura.

"What? You too Selena?" Taking out her chainsaw she readies it and charges.

* * *

><p>[No one's P.O.V]<p>

Selena dodged Isaura's attack and dashed outside not before slicing a bit of Isaura's arm.

"FUDGE! You're going to pay for that!" Isaura ran towards Selena and started to attack her with the chainsaw.

Both girls kept going at it and and were now exhausted but that wouldn't stop them.

Suddenly when Isaura was going to make the last blow a boy comes in and gets sliced in half with her chainsaw; blood spurred everywhere as he fell lifelessly on the ground.

"Shit I think we just killed someone!" Selena kicked the body a few times with her foot and his body remained lifeless.

"Shiz! He has my chainsaw!" Oops.

Selena grabs the chainsaw and smirks. "Looks like it's time for you to go bye bye."

Isaura laughs and takes out a pocket knife. "I bet you I can beat you with this knife in my hand."

"That thing? It's on!" Again both charged at each other. Selena aimed a kick at Isaura but was blocked by the other girls' hands and thrown to the side. Isaura dashed and tried to stab Selena but instead hit her katana. The chiming sound of metal clashing echoed in the now empty streets.

"Tell you what, I'll hand you one of my katana's so it's a fair fight." Tossing one of her katana's gently she readies her other katana for an attack.

"Fine by me." The sound of metal clashing kept going for about another half hour. Isaura threw a few kicks and punches here and there but were all blocked by Selena who also tried to land a few hits herself.

Both dashed at each other and finally hit their target, right on the neck. Blood splashed and they both feel covered in each other's red velvety blood.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds.

"Who won? Rin asks looking at the bodies of the two girls.

"It was a tie but the bad news is that Marcos is now gone too." Gumi replies laying Marcos' body on the ground gently.

"Shit!" Len yells.

"Well someone has to clean up this mess….STEVEN!" In an instant Steven appears with a mop and a broom cleaning up the blood and the mess they made.

* * *

><p>[Len's P.O.V]<p>

After 5 minutes Steven fell on the ground dead. Seriously this is the worst Halloween ever.

"NOOO STEVEN!" Meiko dramatically yells falling next to Steven's corpse. "H-HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID OUR DIRTY WORK!"

Ah typical Meiko.

So we went trick or treating after a few minutes of sorrow we headed back home and buried Marcos and Selena in the backyard along with that other kid that got killed by Isaura. As for Isaura we took her with us two but buried her a bit further than the others. After that we sent the weapons to Leon and got a good night's rest. Happy Halloween my butt. O yeah one more thing that I hate about Halloween is that every October Rin wakes up with a hand printed on her leg, a child's hand claiming that a kid came rushing in her room yelling and hit her leg various times. That and she sees a boy falling out of the window or footsteps heading towards her. It's weird because it happened in our old home too and in that home after we left every person that moved in moved out a few months later. Oh well. Happy Halloween~

_What will happen to Rin? What will the Vocaloids do now without Steven? Who is the kid that got killed? What will Utau do without their leader? What about Lily? How will Meiko and Len's mission go? How did Luka get a tazer? Find out in the next chapter of Hidden Behind the Light._

**_Author's Note: Ok about my oc's with American names and all that, basically my friends asked me to put them in there which I agreed to do and will be an important part to the story. Besides that Happy Halloween! Besides that please review!_**

PREVIEWS OF NEXT CHAPTER:

"Miku do you notice something different about Len?"

"Alright. Time to battle team!"

"Maybe we should stop being friends."

"Kagene Rei and Rui are our names."


End file.
